dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Trading Troubles
} |name = Trading Troubles |image = Trading Troubles.PNG |px = 270px |start = Mervis, City of Amaranthine |end = Mervis, City of Amaranthine |location = Wending Wood |previous = None |next = None |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening }} Mervis tells the Warden-Commander that caravans are being attacked in the Wending Wood between the City of Amaranthine and Denerim. Acquisition Either obtain the Trading Troubles quest from Mervis in Amaranthine or enter the Wending Wood. Walkthrough When you first enter you find a destroyed caravan with bandits looting it, but it seems unlikely they did this much damage themselves. As you move through the forest you will be attacked by bandits, wild sylvans and charred sylvans. Eventually you will come to a bridge; when you cross the bridge you will see a very angry elf who may be responsible for the attacks on the caravans, claiming that the humans kidnapped her sister and killed the other members of her clan. Eventually you come across a deserted Dalish camp. Scattered about are human weapons, but no bodies. In the woods you will see a locked door leading into a building. Head a bit right, then left down the slope away from the locked door and you will come upon a militia survivor, corrupted by the Taint. When you ask him about the elf's sister he tells you she was probably taken or eaten by the darkspawn. When asked about the darkspawn and where they came from he will give you a vague answer. If you tell him that the Taint will eventually kill him, he will ask you to kill him now to finish it. If you don't kill him he runs away. Upon exiting the dialogue with the survivor you will be attacked by a group of darkspawn. After the darkspawn are defeated loot the Elven Trinket from the Hurlock emissary. As you leave the area the same way you will again meet the elf (Velanna). You can tell her that the humans are not responsible for her sister's disappearance, but she does not believe you and summons two wild sylvans and enraged wolves to attack you and runs off. After the fight, head back to the Dalish camp and confront Velanna and explain to her that the darkspawn are responsible for the Dalish elves' deaths and not the humans. During the conversation you have the option to show her the Elven Trinket you found on the remains; she will tell you that it belonged to her sister and she would never part with it. This will help convince her that the darkspawn did indeed frame the humans for the killings. She will ask you if you know where the darkspawn would go and she will point to that locked door telling you there is an abandoned mine. At this point she will join your party. Return to Mervis and tell him the news. Result When you talk to Mervis you have a couple of choices: # You can tell him it was an elf who was responsible for the attacks, and subsequently say that you hope the culprits are brought to justice. This results in . # You can tell Mervis the attacks have stopped but withhold the fact that an elf was responsible. Choosing this option will give you . If you say "Thanks", you receive a reward of 20 . If you persuade him you receive 30 . There is also the option to say "Keep it. Do something for the families of the slain." # Telling him an elf was responsible for the attacks without naming Velanna also results in . Rewards * 1500 XP - after reporting back to Mervis * 20, 30, or 0 - depending on final conversation selection Bugs * Sometimes Velanna does not spawn (so it's impossible to confront her). It seems to happen if you meet the Militia survivor before first visiting the Dalish camp. So when you finally get to camp the "first visit" script starts instead of the "confronting Velanna" script. This can be fixed by adding her to your party using console command. Press your "~" key, it will activate your console but you won't be able to see it. (If you can't move or click on anything that means the console has been activated) Note: Do not copy and paste the command Type in: runscript zz_gxa_addfollower Velanna Press enter. After that simply talk to her and the second script will start normally. Category:Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening side quests Category:Wending Wood side quests